Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming method, and more particularly, to an image forming system having a tandem structure and including a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected in series, and an image forming method in the image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
Tandem-type image forming systems have a plurality of image forming apparatuses such as printer and copy machine, connected in series, which form an image on a sheet (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-68286). This type of image forming system uses different image forming apparatuses to separately perform processing for, for example, forming images on the front and back sides of the sheet, and thus can increase productivity in comparison with a case of using one image forming apparatus to form images on the front and back sides of the sheet.